Child of the Emperor
by Sinister the Pink
Summary: Follow the early history of the Emperor's Grandchildren Space Marines through their unusual adventures through the Warhammer 40,000 Universe. Sci-fi, Humour, parody, Adventure.
1. Fit the First

Child of the Emperor 

A parody in the far, war torn future of the 41st Millennium

**Fit the First**

Marlus sat in his command chair, people busying themselves with driving the ship around him. The Obliviscaris cruised along with 5 others, accompanied by a dozen escorts. He looked around himself, proud of what he was commanding. Of course, being a captain, he should expect nothing less. Each crew member was trained to his, or hers he added after a female marine of the navy walked by, greatest ability. The sheer greatness of the ship needed a five person team, sat in chairs in front of Marlus, to make sure the ship is going the right way. Matthew, the head of the team, turned to Marlus.  
'My Lord,' He addressed Marlus. 'The Battle Barge Obliviscaris is on its course to Istvaan III. We shall be there, to confront the heretic Horus, in 48 Hours.'

It was the 31st millennium; Marlus and much of the crew were Space Marines. Each ship belonged to the Emperor's Children chapter, the chapter the Marines belonged to, and they were on their way to Isstvan III, to try and convince Horus, a self announced traitor of the Holy Emperor of Mankind, to give himself in. The Obliviscaris is a Battle Barge, as were the other five, a behemoth of a space-ship. The escorts were Strike Cruisers and, although smaller than the Battle Barges, were metal monstrosities themselves. Each Cruiser was over a mile in length, and each Battle Barge was at least twice that.

'Urgh. Why does Warp travel take SO long?' Marlus complained. He restlessly prodded some buttons on the control panel one the arm of his command chair. A foot rest rose out off a hole in the floor which Marlus put his power armoured feet on. He toyed with a joystick on the control panel. He looked up to his bodyguard and tapped one on the shoulder.  
'How about a game of limbless reptiles and ladders?'  
The Marine thought.  
'Didn't Memustithia lose the dice?'  
'Oh, yeah.'  
Marlus leaned on his elbow.   
'How about a vid-pic recording?' The Marine suggested.  
'Good idea!' Marlus called for a tech-priest to activate the vid-pic projector. 'Which one?'  
'"Imperial History for Dummies?"'   
'Good choice.' He nodded at the tech-priest, who began his work.  
He invoked the prayers of the Machine God, entered the activation code and offered sacrifices to Omnissiah.  
After half an hour of watching the man kow-tow, input data into the vid-pic projecter and sometimes kicking and cursing at it, Marlus pushed him aside and inserted the vid-pic bar into the projector and pressed "Play".  
The screen flickered into light and a sudden fan fare played. In spidery, gothic letters, it said "Imperial History for dummies". In the lower right hand corner it said "© 29M".   
The screen faded out, to reveal a Space Marine. Although the footage was in black and white, and black dots and scratches flickered across the screen, a large "U" on a shoulder plate revealed that he was of the Ultramarine chapter.  
'Pretty boy,' Marlus mumbled, disgusted. It was in fact that the choice of the presenter for this educational video had been between a marine of the Emperor's Children chapter and the marine on the screen but the ultramarine had won in the end.  
'Hi, I'm Gilmore McEarvin. You may have seen me in "Bolters – The Key to Victory" and "The Mechanicus Cult – Why we need those computer geeks, anyway?".'   
Several marines booed at the screen.  
McEarvin started walking down a corridor, paintings of various events in history hanging behind him.  
'I'm here today to teach you about the glorious history of the Imperium and the most holy Emperor!  
As you all know, the Emperor is the leader of mankind. He is the most physically and psychically strong being in the universe, and is practically worshipped as a god.  
The Imperium is the vast area of space which Mankind owns, fighting heroically off the many, but weak, alien races who look at our territory with greed and jealousy.'  
He stopped beside a poorly made dummy-replica of an Ork, a green skined and heavily muscled creature.  
'Of course, our answer to that is we make them eat .75 calibre bolts with diamantine core tips, depleted deuterium core and mass reactive detonators!'  
He shot the "Ork" with his bolt pistol, sending feathers all over the room. McEarvin spat a few out. He carried on walking down the corridor, a couple of feathers still on his armour.  
'The early history of mankind is masked in mystery and any time before the dark age of technology is practically unknown. So we now go on to the mighty Warriors of the Imperium, the Adeptus Astartes! Also know as the Space Marines!'   
He walked under a large painting of a Space Marine surrounded by Orks. It looks like he's winning.  
'The Emperor first started this, one of the Emperor's most incredible achievements, the creation of the Primarchs, Super-Men, with impossible strength and great cunning. The Emperor spent many years in the creation of these, changing genetic information to create them. Each one is a legend in himself. Not only are they extraordinary strong and smart but they can use powers of the Warp, a sub-corporal space where the souls of animals and plants are drawn into, to change the space around them.   
'From their genetic material he was able to create the organs and glands which are needed to make the heroic space marines. They can go with out sleep for weeks, eat parts of their enemies to get their memories and even spit acid!  
'The Primarchs and their Space Marine legions still fight to this day, fighting for the glory of the Emperor!'  
McEarvin had by now walked up to some blinds over a window. When he opened them, there was a battle going on outside. It was poorly done CGI.  
'And for now, my young companions, I must go and fight the enemies of the Emperor and Mankind. Go and watch my next vid-pict, "Eldar – the pointy-eared snobs of the universe"!'  
And with that he jumps out the window, breaking some pieces off the wall, shouting commands at the "battle".  
The screens turns to blank with "Filmed at Terra and on location. Made for the schools of the universe. Don't do combat drugs." written in the same gothic font as at the beginning.   
As Marlus selected another pic-vid disk, he wondered what was happening at Istvaan III, at the moment...

"Pretty, pretty please?' Horus begged, kneeling with the plams of his hands placed together. 'Join me with the Chaos Gods?'  
'For the last time, Brother, no!' answered Fulgrim, angry. 'We're going to go back to Terra and you're going to apolgise to Father.'   
Horus stood up, crossed his arms, which is very hard to do in Terminator Armour, and pouted.  
'No.' he said, sulkily. 'Don't wanna, not gonna.'  
'Look, I know you and Father have had problems lately, put it's nothing a bit of timeshare can't solve and think of what this is doing to poor Alpharius.' He pointed towards the only other Space Marine in the room, Alpharius who was waiting for Horus to resume the game of Risk they were playing. He was sucking a lollypop.  
'This isn't the best example for him.' Fulgrim pointed out. Horus looked down, crest fallen.  
'I don't want to go back. Rogal is his favourite and he pays more attention to Roboute than me...' Horus broke out crying.  
'Oh, there, there.' Fulgrim comforted Horus, patting him on the back. 'Let it all out. I'll talk to Father about this, and I'll make sure he knows.'  
Alpharius looked up at them.  
'So are we going back, Uncle Horus?' He asked.  
Horus sniffed.  
'Yeah, I guess so...'

'WHAT?'   
Khorne stared at the room from the Warp. The Chaos god of war turned towards Nurgle, the Chaos god of pestilence. 'WHAT IN THE NAMES OF HELL IS HAPPENING?' He bellowed. Being a god of War, he was naturally loud, angry and bemused. His form in the Warp was that of a Brooding King, sitting on a throne of skulls, a board sword in his hands.  
'I'm am not sure, Khorne...' Nurgle turned his form towards the portal which was allowing sight into the real world. Since he was a god of pestilence his current from was an E. Coli bacterium. 'He is caving in!'  
'What's ing happening, brothers?' Hissed Slaneesh, the Chaos god of pleasure. He was basically the Chaos god of Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll so had taken the form of a rock star, wasted from drugs. 'What the is it?'   
'I THOUGHT WE HAD DISCUSSED WITH HIM ABOUT THE UNNECESSARY SWEARING?'  
'We did.' Nurgle said, turning to Slanesh and giving him as much as a glare that E. Coli can.  
'Alright, I'm ing sorry- Oh, I said - !'  
Khorne and Nurgle moved away from Slaneesh, or as much as you could in a place which technically had no space, and went to find Tzeentch.  
'Oh, hello!' Tzeentch said, when he saw them. He was the Chaos god of Change and to represent this, his form merged and changed with other ones. In the conversation his form changed from a burning tree, a talking snake and a bucket and spade set.  
'HORUS IS GIVING UP!' Khorne said.  
'He has just started crying and agreed to go back to Terra with that Fulgrim.' Nurgle said grimly. He had now change his form to a Streptococcus.  
'Nothing is hopeless. Just take Fulgrim, and Horus shall fall next.'  
With the new found information they went back to the portal. Slaneesh was still swearing violently.  
'Which of us would Fulgrim fall to?' He asked. 'He's too clean for me...'  
'AND HE IS TOO PEACE-LOVING FOR ME!' Khorne declared, thrusting his sword into the air.  
'Don't do that.'  
'WHY?'  
'It makes you look like a twat.'   
'Not much difference, then... he, he he.' Said Tzeentch, his voice echoing.  
Nurgle and Khorne turned towards Tzeentch. He took the form of something with an eyebrow and raised it.  
'I've already done Magnus.'  
They all turned towards the convulsing Slaneesh.  
'CAN WE TRUST HIM NOT TO MAKE AN ARSE-UP OF IT?'   
'No, but let's try anyway.'

Fulgrim sat in Horus' room. It was ok... if you ignored the horrid décor, the clashing colours and the Chaos Symbols. The symbols didn't bother Fulgrim much, but red with black and _grey_? Ugh.  
'Is any-ing-one there?' Asked a voice.  
'Who is that?'   
'... I'm... umm... ... ah, your conscience!' Slaneesh said, triumphal.  
'I thought it wouldn't swear so much... and is that Black Sabbath in the background?'

'IT'S LOOKING GOOD!' Said Khorne.

'Lord Marlus, we are nearly there.' A Navy Officer confirmed .

'ERM... NOT SO GOOD!'  
'Argh, they'll ruin everything! Do something, Tzeentch!'  
Tzeentch sighed.  
'Do this, Tzeentch, do that...' Said the Bucket and Spade, as it changed and disappeared.

In the Warp, clouds appeared and formed sinister shapes.  
An officer looked at a screen and saw the form of the cloud which was going to encircle the fleet.  
'Argh!' He screamed and ran towards the door. The Space Marine in there grabbed him and head butted him.   
'Make evasive procedures!' The Power-armoured giant demanded.   
All the ships had seen it, but panic struck Obliviscaris and was slow to make action.  
Marlus stood up from his seat, staring into the screen.  
'This can't be good.' He said, shaking his head.  
Much of the normal human crew had fled for the escape pods in terror. Many of them had got away before the massive cloud, shaped like a rubber duck, had swallowed the Obliviscaris and half a dozen escorts.

'HAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE DEM APPLES, HEY?'  
'Don't do that, either.'   
Tzeentch reappeared, haven taken the same shape as the cloud and watched Slaneesh corrupt Fulgrim.

This fan-fiction is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.  
Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Templars, Blood Angels, Blood Bowl, Border Princes, Catachan Jungle Fighters, Chaos Space Marines, the Chaos device, Codex, Dark Eldar, Dark Angels, Dark Future, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, the 40k device, Dwarfs Crossed Hammer logo, 'Eavy Metal, Epic, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, the Games Workshop logo, Games Workshop, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Grey Knight, Hammer of Sigmar, Horned Rat logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor device , Khorne, the Khorne device, Kislev, Kroot, Leman Russ, Mordheim, Necron, Necromunda, Nurgle, Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork Skull devices, Skaven, Skaven logos, Slaanesh, Slaanesh logo, Slottabase, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapter logos, Space Wolves, Sisters of Battle, Steel Legion, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Vampire Count logo, Von Carstein, Von Carstein logo, Warmaster, Warhammer, White Dwarf, and all associated marks, names, characters, illustrations and images from the Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 universes are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2004, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world, Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved.

Emperor's Grandchildren and all associated marks, names characters, illustrations and images are © James H (Except for the ones already © Games Workshop). This was downloaded from www.emperors-grandchildren.tk, the official website for the Emperor's Grandchildren Space Marines.


	2. Fit the Second

Child of the Emperor 

A parody in the far, war torn future of the 41st Millennium

**

* * *

**

**WARNING:** This Chapter of this story has major bits of speech which is written in "leet speak". Please either find some one who is fluent in "leet speak" to translate it for you or find a translator on the internet if you don't understand "leet speak". I apologise for this inconvenience but it is necessary for the purpose of humour for those who will understand it.

* * *

**Fit the Second**

The observing craft on the outskirts of the Reabe system saw the Battle Barge _Obliviscaris_ emerge out of the Warp. Warp travel, being uncertain at best, is often unpredictable and this was often shown by how ships came out of the Warp. Sometimes it would be really dramatic with space bending into a cone, which could only be seen against the black backdrop of space because of the light of stars being bent, and the vessel would sort of stretch out of the portal and resume normal shape. Other times a ship just appeared, out of the blue. The Battle Barge did the former, stretching out of a cone of Space/Time Continuum and shaking a little bit like jelly. An automatic system recorded the appearance of the ship, although the crew had other things on their minds...

On the _Obliviscaris_ a helmsman climbed back on to his swivel chair and checked the ships system.  
'Navigation, down. Weapons, down.' he said, reading data off a computer screen. The lights turned off. 'Lighting, down.' he added.  
'Right, lets-argh!' a voice of a ship officer called out. 'Who's touching my leg?'  
'Who's that?'  
'Me.'  
'Who?'  
'Me!'  
'Who's "me"?'  
'Umm... you are?'  
The lights turned back on.  
'Get off me, Jenkins!'  
'Sorry, sir.'  
The rough, short ride through the Warp had thrown everyone off their feet except for Captain Marlus, thirty second Captain of the Emperor's Children, and Captain of the Walkies. All the better titles had been taken up by the thirty one Captains before him.  
Marlus, being the only one with enough sense to sit in a chair with a safety belt, sat up and help Battle Brother Ialyte get his helmeted head out of a waste paper bin.  
'Emperor's Airbag,' Brother Daler cursed as he hit his head on a console while getting up. 'Where are we?'  
Jenkins, one of the crew, tapped a few keys on an interface. The screen lit up and showed the surrounding vastness of space, and the observing station.  
'Right,' said Marlus. 'Make contact. I'll board it and find out where we are. Are any of navigators still alive? Any astropaths?'  
'I don't know, sir. Communications around the ship are out, as well.'  
'Well, what's in?'  
'Erm... I can get some mood lighting and music.'  
He pressed a button. Red, green and purple spot lights switched on and illuminated the floor. Soothing music came from various speakers on the deck.  
'Not helpful, Jenkins.'  
'Sorry, sir. Erm, sir?'  
'What?' Marlus snapped.  
Jenkins pointed to Marlus' Terminator armour. The uniform colour of the Emperor's Children is purple with gold edging. All the Space Marine's armour had changed colour, from purple to pink.

A boarding craft launched from the _Obliviscaris_ and into the docking bays of the station. Marlus strode out of the craft, along with 5 other Tactical Dreadnought armoured Marines. Marlus was still peeved about the colour change.  
'Alright, we go in, ask for directions and then get back into the ship, right?'  
'Yes, sir' His retinue droned.  
They walked up to one of those circler doors which open with one half going up, and the other going down.  
Except this one didn't open when their approached it. They waited.

'0ut 0f my wy, f338le w0r5h1p3r5 0f t3h c0rp53 90)!' Fakanthulau, Chaos Lieutenant of the Iron Warriors, shouted as he crushed an imperial guardsman with his power fist.  
'/\/008!' He screamed as he vaporised another with his plasma pistol.  
The over-two hundred of the ship's crew were being slaughtered by the sudden attack by the Iron Warriors. The Iron Warrior's Cruiser, called "/$+r c-13f", had appeared out of the warp, unleashed a small ship containing Fakanthulau and 20 other Chaos Space Marines and then merged back into the Warp in a suitably mysterious way. Hey, they're Chaos and style is everything to them.  
A Chaos Space Marine saluted. Fakanthulau looked up from shaking a man up and down.  
'\/\/-47?' Fakanthulau asked. He was nine-foot tall, wearing power armour which had chevrons covering most of the surface. Due to the design of the chevrons it would make you feel ill if you were to look at them while walking by, a bit like one of those spirally black and white circles. Two steel-coloured horns adorned his helmet. The combination of his height and the length of the horns led to them scratching gashes across the ceiling.The traitor Space Marine took a deep breath.  
'The feeble, weak willed, really stupid, followers of the false and dead corpse go-'  
'Y35, y3$, 93t 0/\/ \/\/1+- 1t!' Fakanthulau said, irritated. Insulting the Emperor was the basics of Chaos Space Marine lingo, but sometimes the younger ones got carried away.  
'We've got complete control of the craft, sir.'  
Fakanthulau's dark-silver helmet hid his beaming smile. He turned around suddenly, causing several Marines watching to have epileptic shocks and fall to the floor, and threw his hands up to part of a control panel.  
'\/\/33!' He shouted. '/\/3\/\+0y!'  
The Marine who informed him was quick enough to close his eyes but when he opened them he saw, along with wrenching Marines trying to get their helmets off, Fakanthulau rubbing his helmet and chest over the machine, possibly hugging it, and shouting '/\/\1/\/3, ll /\/\1/\/3!'. His armour pressed some of the buttons on the counter thus setting the sprinklers off. Also, the words "Missile Launched" appeared on the screen.  
'What does that mean?' The Marine shouted over the fire alarms and the spraying water.  
Fakanthulau looked up.  
'0pp$...'

If one of the Emperor's Children Marines were looking out of a window they would have seen a missile, capable of destroying large cities, launch out of the Space Station and hit the _Obliviscaris_. Since it was a Battle Barge, one of the most deadly and toughest of Ships the Imperium has to offer, it did little more than to scratch the paint work. In fact, it was only when an officer on the _Obliviscaris_ turned a bored eye to a screen he had noticed that something had hit the _Obliviscaris_.  
Marlus' vox set crackled into life.  
'What?' He asked. 'Yeah... what!'  
The other Terminators with him turned around, except for one which was picking his teeth with his lightning claws.  
'Did they? Son of a-!'  
Marlus looked up angrily.  
'They damn well gone and scratched the paint work of the _Obliviscaris_!'  
Marlus pointed to the lightning-clawed Marine.  
'Take that door down, Memustithia, I'm damn well gonna beat the crap out of the commander of this vessel.'  
Memustithia flicked a switch on each claw, making them purr into life, and cut a hole large enough to walk through into the door.

'_Warning, a door to the docking bays has been breached by possible heavily armed enemies. Have a nice day._' The speakers around the ship droned in an artificial female voice.

'Y0u,' Fakanthulau ordered a squad of Iron Warriors. '90 4/\/) 5341 0ff +-3 ex1+$, \/\/4r/\/ t-3 9Ur)5 \/\/-0 4r3 $+4/\/)1/\/9 by +h3M 4/\/) R3I/\/fORC3 +h3M!'  
The traitor Space Marines looked around at each other. One of Fakanthulau's gifts from the Chaos Gods was the ability to talk in a strange, sacred language to the machine side of the Chaos Gods. They looked to the leader of the squad for help. He was mumbling what Fakanthulau had said under his breath, trying to figure it out.  
'-Plus symbol, "h", three and an "m"... ah, right. Come on, follow me!' He called out to his squad.

The Emperor's Children group had walked down the corridor and around a corner when they met an Iron Warrior.  
He was 5 feet 11 inches tall, short for a Marine, and had a stubby spike on either side of his helmet. It seems that with chaos the bigger your horns are, the more important you are. Or the more important, the bigger the horns.  
'Hey, halt! Stop! Please?' He called out as the Marines pasted him, ignoring him. Memustithia turned around to him.  
'We're on a mission for the Emp- Hey, do I know you?' Memustithia asked.  
'Umm... I'm Augoth... wait, aren't you that Memustithia?'  
'Yeah!' Memustithia slapped Augoth on the back. His Lightning Claws were still on so the Iron Warrrior suffered an electric shock. Memustithia didn't notice. 'Hey, remember on Ofoelae 4 when our Legions took on those Eldar?'  
'Yeah, we showed those snobs who is boss of the universe didn't we?'  
'Heh, yeah, we did. Tell you what, next time either of us get called to fight them, we'll contact each other-'  
'What do you mean? We don't do that work anymore, remember?'  
Marlus walked up to him. It was really more of a plod as he was in his Terminator Armour. His shadow engulfed Augoth.  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
'Erm... don't you remember? When our legions joined Horus-'  
Marlus' eyes widened.  
'Our legions did _what_?' Marlus exclaimed.  
'Erm... joined Horus. He showed us the error of our ways and that the Emperor was weak-'  
One of the Terminators launched at Augoth, two of them held him back and two, along with Marlus, just stood there, mouths wide open.  
'Khorne's left nostril!' Augoth shouted as he was fallen by a punch that managed to connect.  
'Legion... betrayed... Emperor...' Marlus was mumbling, staring wide eyed into the distance.  
'It's the year seven hundred and thirty-one, if that's any help.'  
It wasn't. Marlus' hands moved to on either side of his head in shock.  
'SEVEN HUNDRED AND THIRTY-NINE?' he shouted. 'We must have gone about four hundred to five hundred years into the future!'  
'... In the fourty first Millennium.' Augoth added.  
'Die, followers of the false Emperor!' an Iron Warrior shouted as he jumped around a corner and pointed his bolter at them. It barked as it fired a bolt-round at them. Augoth ducked as the bullet ricocheted off Marlus' armour and bounced around the corridor, back to where the Iron Warrior was. He dived as the round finally detonated behind him. Several more Iron Warriors came into view behind him. Marlus raised his storm-bolter.  
If the Warrior's bolter had barked, then Marlus' storm-bolter sounded like the primordial bawl of a creature older than time. Warrior was thrown back as the round exploded his chest.  
Marlus delved into his memory for the most insulting thing he could call them. His mind went back to his psychology training, where he was made to love the Emperor and hate all else. His mind went back to his scout training; where his sergeant could turn the air blue with just the word "Damn". His mind went back to his home planet, where he had lived in a cave until he was ten standard years old, where life and death were balanced on a pin-point.  
He took a deep breath.  
'You unpleasant people!' He screamed as he pulled the trigger again and again, devastating the Warriors, their rounds exploding harmlessly on his armour.  
His retinue followed suit and raised their weapons as well.  
More and more Chaos Space Marines of the Iron Warriors chapter came rushing into the tightly packed corridor, more and more getting cut down by the merciless rounds of the storm bolters. Well, of course they're merciless! They're bits of metal!  
The clicking of empty round clips signalled that their ammunition had ran out, except for Marlus' who had his finger curled around the trigger, but not touching it. A single Iron Warrior was still alive, reaching for his own bolter which was still in its clip on his hip. He paused, his helmet masking his face contorted in worry.  
'I know what you're thinking.' Marlus said, lifting his gun up suddenly as the Iron Warrior's hand moved down another inch. '"Did he fire 30 shots or only 29?" Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .75 Storm Bolter, the most powerful hand gun in the universe, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself a question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punk?'  
The Chaos Marine's hand started shaking.  
'Well,' Marlus said, licking his lips. 'Let's find out.'  
He pressed the trigger. There was the click of the gun firing an empty chamber.  
Then there was the whine of gyros and gears of the balancing system of the Chaos Space Marines power armour under stress as he slowly fell backwards and fainted, clattering on the bodies of his dead comrades.

'\/\/-4+'$ g0iN9 0N?' Fakanthulau demanded. He was with his body guard of 5 veterans in the main control room. The sprinklers had made use of the control panel difficult, and no one was replying to what he was sending through the Vox-sets. His men replied with the shrugging of shoulders. There was a buzzing as their massive shoulder plates moved up and down on pistons.He sighed.  
'1f yoU'\/E g0+O Do $0\/e+-In9 r1g-7, Y0u'\/e GO+0 )O 1+ your53lf!' Fakanthulau said. He turned around quickly, one of his men not being quick enough to close his eyes and thus bent over due to the nauseating chevron patterns on Fakanthulau armour, and walked towards the corridor leading to the intruders.  
'Five, three, one, "f"... Ok, we're going to kill the trespassers ourselves.' The Sergeant of the squad said to the 3 other Marines and they followed Fakanthulau. The forth one slowly got up and stumbled after them.

Also, Marlus and his retinue were looking for the commanders of the ship and thus would at some point go down the same corridor as the Iron Warriors are going to. As this would be the most likely event to happen, I'm telling you about it since there's no point about trying to keep suspense.Brother Ialyte was twiddling with his MP3 player, his gauntleted hands dwarfing the tiny machine. The lead to the headphones disappeared below his helmet. He set it to Cliff Richard's latest Candlemas release, which was an old Terra song done to the rhythm of a prayer to the Emperor. The whole universe nearly went to civil war about it, the people who wanted Cliff Richard drawn and quartered against the people who just wanted him dead. Rumour had it that the song was written by Horus and was part of his devious plan.  
'-forgive our sins, as we forgive each one of those who sins against-' the song went before Ialyte stopped it. The song done what he wanted it to, feel him with utter rage.  
'Let's go and kill those son of a-' He shouted.  
'Emperor's left foot!' Marlus cursed. 'Stop listening to those old Cliff Richard songs! They're meant to be used as psychological warfare on our enemies!'  
Ialyte looked down at his feet.  
' 'rry, Captain.' He mumbled.  
'Ph33z3, f1l3 5cu/\/\ 0f 7-3 c0rp53 3/\/\p3r0r!' a malevolent voice shouted. Fakanthulau jumped out from behind a corner, rather lightly for a Space Marine.  
Marlus turned towards the newcomer. He looked him up and down. He saw the 9 foot of harden Space Marine veteran. He saw the plasma pistol and the power fist. He saw the horns and the scratches in the ceiling which they had left behind.  
'Fakanthulau.' he said a grim frown on his face.  
'/\/\r1u$.' Fakanthulau said, giving Marlus a slight nod of his head.  
'How long has it been?' Marlus asked.  
'48OU+ 319-7 7-0u54/) 4N) f1f7y-O/\/e Y34r$, 1 +-ink.'  
'How did you know that?' Augoth asked.  
Marlus lifted up his hand and pointed to Fakanthulau's power fist.  
'Who else of the Iron Warriors has a Castration Device in their power fist?'  
As if on queue, a small, jawed, pipe came out of the palm of the power fist and disappeared again.  
'Oh.'  
Fakanthulau looked towards one of the Terminators. Augoth was looking out from behind one of them.  
'01, u907-, 937 -3r3 /\/0\/\!'  
'He is under our protection now. We are planning to get him back to the light of the Emperor.' Said Marlus, stepping forward. 'If you want to stop us, try.'  
The threat hung in the open air. It lingered in the air like a... a... big lingering thing which lingers in air.  
Fakanthulau stepped forward, his fist opened, his armour's gears whirring and his horns squeaking as they dragged across the ceiling.  
'Instruo futurus castro!' He shouted. He then promptly turned around and ran back down the corridor, knocking down the Chaos Space Marines behind him and sending sparks falling from the ceiling. The other Chaos Marine quickly followed him.  
Marlus was caught off guard for a second, watching with shock as the enemy ran away. He got his sense back and ordered his men to follow. He loaded another clip into his storm bolter.

'Ru/\, j00 f0015!' Fakanthulau shouted as they got nearer the escape pods. Steadily, the 5 Chaos Space Marines out ran him. They were in a pod by the time he passed the last corner to them. Marlus and the other Emperor's Children were close on his tail.  
'533 j00 1+3r!' He shouted as he stood at the entrance to the pod. The Emperor's Children were still 60 feet away from him at the other end of the room. Fakanthulau turned around to enter the pod, but hit his head on the door, misjudging his size against the pod. He was able to jump inside and make the doors close, but not after Marlus managed to shot him in the rear. The capsule closed, Fakanthulau cursing violently inside. There was a "Throosh" and the capsule was gone.  
'Nuts.' Marlus cursed.

They used the main computer to find out where they were and entered the ship's log. They watched how the ship was taken over.  
At first there was just static, evidence that the ship was under attack or something had damaged the systems. It showed that very command room.  
'What happen?' Some one said. He look some what important, probably the captain of the ship. Something caught Ialyte's eye in the room. An arm poking out from under a table had the same cuffs as the man on the screen.  
'Somebody set us up the bomb!' A tech-priest answered. Ialyte turned around and, yes, the tech-priest was over there. Over there, too. Also a bit over there, near a door.  
'We get signal.' A man sat at a computer panel said.  
'What!' Shouted the captain.  
'Main screen turn on.' The man commanded. A figure appeared over the holo-pic generator.  
'How are you gentlemen.' It said. It wasn't a question. 'All your base are belong to us.'  
Marlus didn't bother to continue watching this. He had seen countless scenes like this, all of them often with the same poor grammar.  
'Bloody Guard.' Marlus thought. 'They can barely string a comprehensible sentence together.''Right, let's get ready to-' He said, before the screen flickered one again.  
'How are you gentlemen?' A voice asked. But this time it was female. This time it was a question. This time it was an Inquisitor of Ordo Hereticus. Of course the Ordos were made after the heresy, so Marlus' reaction was:  
'Who the hell are you?'

NEXT TIME: The ORDO HERETICUS AND MORE... Maybe...

This fan-fiction is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.  
Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Templars, Blood Angels, Blood Bowl, Border Princes, Catachan Jungle Fighters, Chaos Space Marines, the Chaos device, Codex, Dark Eldar, Dark Angels, Dark Future, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, the 40k device, Dwarfs Crossed Hammer logo, 'Eavy Metal, Epic, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, the Games Workshop logo, Games Workshop, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Grey Knight, Hammer of Sigmar, Horned Rat logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor device , Khorne, the Khorne device, Kislev, Kroot, Leman Russ, Mordheim, Necron, Necromunda, Nurgle, Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork Skull devices, Skaven, Skaven logos, Slaanesh, Slaanesh logo, Slottabase, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapter logos, Space Wolves, Sisters of Battle, Steel Legion, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Vampire Count logo, Von Carstein, Von Carstein logo, Warmaster, Warhammer, White Dwarf, Ogre Kingdoms and all associated marks, names, characters, illustrations and images from the Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 universes are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2004, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world, Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved.

Emperor's Grandchildren and all associated marks, names characters, illustrations and images are © James H (Except for the ones already © Games Workshop). This was downloaded from www.emperors-grandchildren.tk, the official website for the Emperor's Grandchildren Space Marines.


	3. Fit the Third

Child of the Emperor 

A parody in the far, war torn future of the 41st Millennium

Fit the Third 

'I am Inquisitor Josephine Aguilar, and you are a Heretic. Surrender immediately and you may be spared the Emperor's Mer-'  
Marlus sighed. He was at the controls of a space station on the outskirts of the Reabe System, along with 5 Terminators and a worried recently turn coated Iron Warrior.  
'Look, let me talk this over with Fulgrim. I'll-'  
The Inquisitor laughed a hollow, short laugh. She was dark-skinned, her thin black hair tied into a tight bun behind her head. She wore her inquisitorial roseate at her throat.  
'I laugh a short, hallow laugh at you, Heretic. You can not talk to your evil kin-'  
'Oi! I'll tell him you said that.' Marlus shouted, angrily, pointing at the screen. 'I'm good mates with Ferrus, too. He'll give you a-'  
'I know not what you are talking about.' Inquisitor Aguilar spat at Marlus. 'Fulgrim ran to the Eye of Terror along with the other traitor Emperor's Children-'  
Marlus turned around on his swivel chair. He applied too much force and thus went the full way round before stopping facing Augoth, the worried, recently turn coated Iron Warrior.  
'You didn't tell me that!'  
'W-w-well,' Augoth stuttered 'there's a lot I haven't been able to tell you-'  
'What, like Roboute Guilliman is in stasis, Corax has disappeared and all that is left of Rogal Dorn is his hands which has left the Imperial Fists taking part in strange rituals in which they burn off their flesh on their hands and write names on them?' Marlus said sarcastically, thinking of the most absurd things he could think of.  
'How did you know?'  
Marlus' eyes went wide in astonishment.  
'All that has really happened?'  
Augoth nodded. Marlus tried to laugh.  
'And, what, the Dark Angels are wearing dresse-' He stopped. 'They are, aren't they?' He said flatly.  
'Excuse me, if I'm not being rude,' the speakers of the control panel crackled. 'but I'm the Inquisitor here and I demand some respect!'  
'Alright, alright' Marlus muttered, turning his swivel chair back around.  
In her frustration, a strand of hair had fallen out of Inquisitor Aguilar's bun. She pushed it back.  
'I have boarded your ship and your men and crew I have imprisoned. Those who showed resistance have been dealt and-'  
She was interrupted by a cry. A seven foot tall Marine in pink and gold armour pushed past her. The next thing to go across the screen Marlus was watching was a scantly clad woman, welding a ridiculously big chain sword.  
'Come back here, you wuss!' She screamed.  
'Keep that psycho away from me!' was the answering shout.  
Inquisitor Aguilar groaned and turned back towards Marlus.  
'Anyway, come back to the ship or I'll have to send some troops over to capture you... Erm... you disgusting heretic and traitor of the Emperor.' She added lazily, realising that she wasn't being mean enough.

Augoth explained the Inquisition on the shuttle back the Battle Barge _Obliviscaris_. It was a small vessel, and thus the Marines were squashed in. Augoth was practically hidden behind the bulky armour of the Terminators, and had to push a shoulder plate out of the way as he explained about the various changes which had happened since Marlus and his Space Marines had travelled through the Warp. Asereobaes, a Marine of Marlus' retinue, stared out of one of the space ships windows and spied the Strike Cruiser of the Sisters of Battle, docked next to the _Obliviscaris._ A scratch on the Battle Barge's paint work was evidence of a missile shot from the space station while it was, shortly, under the control of the Iron Warriors. It was still very impressive as it cast its shadow over the Strike Cruiser.  
'Whose is that?' He asked, interrupting Augoth as he explained that Lord Karamazov's Throne of Judgement isn't a walking toilet.  
'Oh, the Sisters of Battle. They are the military force of the Ordo Hereticus, as the Deathwatch is the force of the Alienhunters and the Grey Knights are that of the Daemonhunters.'  
Marlus started to say something before Augoth interrupted him.  
'Although you're not meant to know about the Grey Knights because of daemons and stuff, so don't mention them.'  
'I stil-'  
'Don't mention daemons at all, in fact. They don't like people knowing about them.'  
'Ok, but why all this secrecy?'  
'I don't know. I guess the system isn't as efficient now. I mean, look at me. I've been around for over 10,000 years and I've still haven't been killed.'  
There was nodding and murmuring from the riders of the shuttle.

Marlus ducked through the entry-gate from the shuttle and onto the _Obliviscaris._ He was met by a squad of 10 Celestians, who signalled for him to follow them. Augoth and Marlus' retinue followed. They walked to the control room of the ship, passing various members of the crew and Space Marines who were being chased by more of those women with over-sized chain swords who, in turn, were quickly followed by a Sister of Battle, armed with a whip, who was trying to stop the chase. The Celestians just walked on, as if nothing was happening, and Marlus, Augoth, and the Terminators just gave looks at each other and followed the Celestians.

Only Augoth and Marlus were allowed into the control room. The Sisters of Battle had replaced the crew with surplus members of their own vessel. A crew man briefly talked with a figure in the middle of the room before going back to his seat and typing something into the computer. The figure turned around, revealing that she was Inquisitor Aguilar. She was obviously flustered  
'How, in the name of the Emperor, have been able to set this vessel up like this?' She asked, frowning.  
Marlus looked at her in bewilderment, an eyebrow raised.  
'Like what?'  
She pointed at the computer the banks.  
'All these are saying that the date is before the Heresy!'  
She stamped her foot and her arms fell to her sides as she huffed.  
'I mean, the operating system-'  
A loud siren interrupted her.  
'Self destruction in twenty seconds and counting.' An artificial voice called out.  
Everyone in the room stood up to run out or started trying to stop the count down. Except Marlus.  
'Fifteen seconds and counting.'  
'Argh!' Inquisitor Aguilar screamed. 'It's a trap!'  
Augoth grabbed onto Marlus.  
'Ten seconds and counting.'  
Marlus plodded over to a computer bank, Augoth still hanging on his leg.  
'Five seconds and counting.'  
He kicked it, leaving a large dent in its casing. The countdown voice slurred to a stop. The lights cut out and then, one by one, switched back on.  
'Sorry,' Marlus called out. 'It does that sometimes. It's a problem we've never been able to sort out since she rammed an Eldar cruiser-type ship.'  
'She?' Inquisitor Aguilar asked.  
'The ship.' Marlus said flatly. 'You know how a ship is referred to as "she", right.'  
'Oh, right.' She put another strand of hair back into its bun. She cleared her throat and pulled herself together. Augoth stood up and brushed himself off.  
'You are here because I declare you a heretic.' She held out a scroll, which Marlus took and read. She switched to High Gothic.  
'Captain Marlus, of the Emperor's Children, in fealty to the God-Emperor, our undying lord, and by the grace of the Golden Throne, in the name of the Ordo Hereticus and the Inquisition, I call thee diabolus and in the testimony of thy crimes, I submit this carta. May Imperial justice-'  
'What are you doing?' Marlus asked, rolling the scroll back up.  
'I'm declaring you a heretic. You have to talk in High Gothic to do it properly.'  
'You aren't talking High Gothic.'  
'Yes I am!'  
'No, you're just saying "thy" and "thee" a lot.'  
Inquisitor Aguilar looked down at her feet and mumbled something.  
'What was that?' Marlus asked.  
'I didn't finish "High Gothic 101".'  
She looked back up.  
'That doesn't matter.' She said. 'You are a heretic, take him-'  
'No, I'm not.'  
'Yes, you are.'  
'I'm not.'  
'You are.'  
'Not!'  
'Are!'  
'Not!'  
'Are!'  
'Not!'  
Inquisitor Aguilar paused, as she could see that this wasn't getting anywhere.  
'Then why are you walking around with this Iron Warrior?' She pointed to Augoth.  
'Well, he seems okay to me.' He slapped Augoth's back, a little too hard. Augoth fell to the floor.  
'Sorry.' Marlus mumbled, as he helped Augoth back up.  
He looked back up to the Inquisitor.  
'Anyway, we are still loyal to the Emperor. No matter what you've heard.'  
'What?' Inquisitor Aguilar shouted. 'You wear the symbols of a Traitor Legion and you wear the colours, even though you have the slightly altered pre-heresy colours!'  
'So thus we are from before the heresy and weren't effected by Horus.' Marlus pointed out.  
'Except him,' he pointed to Augoth. 'but he's alright.'  
'And I wasn't even at the Siege of Terra, honest.' Augoth said, hiding behind Marlus.  
The crew started coming back into the room again, followed by Sisters of Battle. They pointed their bolters at Marlus and Augoth.  
Inquisitor Aguilar had turned her back to them.  
'Put them down.' She ordered. She turned back round to Marlus, her hand on her chin.  
'You are still loyal to the Emperor and the Golden Throne?'  
'Yes.' Marlus answered. Augoth nodded furiously, trying to stay behind Marlus and out of the firing line of both Inquisitor Aguilar and the Sisters of Battle.  
'I have a task for you to prove it, then. Fakanthulau is in fact the second in command to a higher Chaos Lord. We need a Space Marine force to tackle a fortress they have built on a world, a day or two of warp travel from here. You and your Marines will make up that force if you want to be forgiven.'  
'Forgiven for what?' Marlus asked, but Inquisitor Aguilar shot him an annoyed glance. He raised his hands.  
'All right, all right.' He sighed. 'What men can I use?'  
'We've gathered your Marines in the Drop Pod area of the Ship. Follow me.'

In the loading area of the Drop Pods, the forces of the still loyal Emperor's Children had gathered. Marlus saw the damaged the Warp Storm had done; many of his Marines had fallen into a sort of coma, as he saw one of Inquisitor Aguilar's medics try slapping a sleeping Marine's face as all other methods had failed. To the medic's surprise, the Marine work up with a start.'Wha' happened?' He asked, his speech slurred with tiredness.  
As Marlus and Inquisitor Aguilar walked down the path of destruction they saw a Space Marine trying to start his bike up with some quickly thrown together jumper-cables and a Dreadnought re-enacting "I'm A Little Teapot".  
'I'm a little teapot, short and stout.' its ancient voice intoned.  
'Here's my handle.' The ground shook as it hopped and lifted its las-cannon.  
'Here's my spout.' Its close combat weapon lifted up and it hopped again. A Space Marine Scout lost his footing while walking nearby.  
Several tech-priests were struggling with the massive beast of a machine. One of them was holding onto the "spout", his legs flailing several metres from the floor.  
'-pick me and pour me out.' The Dreadnought leaned over, the priest falling from the "spout" with a shout.  
A land speeder's Anti-Grav Engine had been altered some how during the Warp travel. Several figures, both tech-priest, Marine and Sister of Battle, were trying to get it down from the ceiling. One of them was prodding the dash board with the handle of a broom.  
'Right, I've seen enough.' Marlus growled. His once perfect Space Marines have been seriously damaged. 'Gather all my men who are fit for battle.'

The room the strategists were in was dimmed, a green light coming from a holo-pict generator. It was currently showing a picture of the world the Iron Warriors had taken.  
'Servitor, focus onto the heretic fortress.' Inquisitor Aguilar commanded.  
The picture zoomed closer to the planet and the fortress became visible. Everyone in the room gasped. Except Marlus and Augoth.  
Marlus whistled.  
'It's only a model.' Augoth mumbled.  
The fortress was, for want of a better word, huge. In fact, it was bigger than huge. It spanned an entire continent. The black, spiked wall reached out across the world, a blotch on a once beautiful place. The rest of the world was covered in thick, multi coloured fumes, huge quarries pitting the landscape. The curves of the walls marched relentlessly across plains and mountains. It was miles of killing ground.  
'Do you think the Chaos Lord is compensating for something?' Augoth chuckled. When no one else laughed, he cleared his throat.  
'Wait, wait.' Marlus called out to a tech-priest, who was at the controls of the holo-pict generator. 'Pull out a bit. I want to see the whole of it as close as you can.  
The tech-priest looked up to Aguilar. She nodded, grimly. The priest turned to his computer screen and the picture pulled out.  
The kilometres of vast, black, sharp metal twisted and turned across the world. Through mountains and across the few lakes that hadn't been emptied it continued.  
It spelled out "Up yours" in mile long letters, joint up letters.  
'This is just the part of the fortress above the ground. We're sure of a vast citadel beneath the ground. We think it may even spell out another two sentences.' said Inquisitor Aguilar.  
'How would we get in?' Marlus asked. A tactician, an elderly man with robotic legs, a robotic arm and a machine strap to his chest which printed out page upon page of green and white papers covered with ones and zeroes, turned to him.  
'Well, there are heavy weapon supports every 10 yards, on the hour every hour shift changes, sensor alarms which sense unknown life forms-'  
'I'll rephrase that,' Marlus interrupted. 'How can we get in?'  
'There's an unlocked back door at the tip of the "r".' The tactician pointed the fortress and the view swirled. Got to ground level, travelled around the perimeter of the citadel and stopped once it got to a section of wall with an old wooden door on rusting hinges.  
'Thank you. Can we get some sort of cannon fodder- I mean, Imperial Guard force to distract them while we sneak into the back?'  
Inquisitor Aguilar sighed.  
'You really are the "brave" astartes, aren't you'  
'Just doing my job, mam.'

Marlus and Augoth walked down to the Drop Pod loading area. It had been cleared of all the men who would be useless in battle. A little over two hundred were ready for planet fall. Marlus called out for his second in command.  
'Veteran Sergeant Gopha,' He called out.  
'Right here, sir.' Said a voice beside him.  
Marlus turned to his left.  
'Apologises, I didn't realised it was you-' Marlus stopped.  
Gopha was seven feet tall. He towered over his fellow Marines, even though he was just armoured in power armour, and had shot up the command structure to his great strength and courage.  
'You have a-a-' Marlus stuttered.  
Gopha held his storm bolter under his shoulder, his power sword in its scabbard.  
'Erm... your... bionic?' Marlus guessed.  
Gopha's already considerable chin had an extra centimetre of metal plating on it.  
'What about it?' He asked. Even without terminator armour, he was as tall as Marlus.  
'Oh, nothing,' Marlus shook his head. 'Nothing is wrong.'  
He turned around to his troops again.  
'All right, men-'  
'NINJAS STRIKE IN THE NIGHT!' A voice screamed out.  
Marlus ducked as several blurs blazed past him, several of them in the air or bouncing nimbly off walls.  
'NINJAS HALT!' Shouted the blur that seemed to be leading them.  
'Oh, Emperor's Teeth,' Marlus swore.  
As the vibrating of the "ninjas" slowed down, their pink and gold scout armour could be seen and they identified as Space Marines Scouts.  
'I thought we sorted out this problem out.' Gopha said.  
The scouts looked around themselves, raised in martial poses, knifes held in hands. Marlus looked at the assembled over-stimulated scouts.  
'Where's your sergeant?' He asked.  
At that moment Scout Sergeant Kuramoto decided to drop down from the ceiling he was some how hanging onto. He lightly landed on the floor, barely making a sound, in front of Marlus.  
'At your service, my lord.' He said bowing deep.  
'No more ancient Terra vid-picts for you.' Marlus commented, casually pointing at him.  
'Aww.' Kuramoto moaned. He slouched and walked to his squad.  
'And get all the Sergeants to report to me for pre-battle meeting. If you do it quick enough, I'm sure I can get some of these "Jackie Chan" vid-picts from a dealer I know.' Marlus called after him.  
At that Kuramoto took off to command his scouts. They soon disappeared into the crowd of Space Marines, many of the Space Marines ducking to floor as the scouts whizzed pass.  
'Sonva-!' Gopha shouted as one passed over his head. Marlus turned to an Autosavant given to him by Inquisitor Aguilar.  
'Reduce the sugar they get in their food.' He said. The savant typed this in a handheld computer.  
The sergeants started gathering around them. Gopha looked around.  
'Where is Linux?' He asked.  
'Who?' Asked Marlus. A sergeant saluted, chain sword in hand, and did himself a hit to the head.  
'Argh!' He shouted as he hit the ground.  
Gopha and another sergeant leaned down and picked him up again.  
'Er, sir, Tech-priest Linux is tending the Dreadnoughts, sir. He won't be available for the battle.' The sergeant said when some one had got a chair for him. Marlus clapped his hands together.  
'Alright, we're going to attack the back door of an impregnable fortress with no heavy support. I'm sure we did this before. Didn't we attack an alien world armed with only rubber bands and tooth picks once?'  
Everyone stood and looked thoughtful.  
'Was that the Krug or the Laer?' A Marine shouted from the back.  
'Wasn't it the Kork?'  
The army of Marines broke out in debate of what alien races they had destroyed in mass genocide.  
'Oi!' Marlus shouted, waving his arms about to bring the room back into silence. 'Someone go and switch the lights on and off.' Gopha walked to the light switch and flipped them on and off. The crowd stopped talking and turned their attention to Marlus.  
'Alright, everybody in the pods. We're attacking traitors of the Emperor so I want to see a lot of zealous anger and general shouting. Mix some litanies in to it and call all of 'em heretics. Everybody sure on what they're doing? Well, let us get going!'

This fan-fiction is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.  
Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Templars, Blood Angels, Blood Bowl, Border Princes, Catachan Jungle Fighters, Chaos Space Marines, the Chaos device, Codex, Dark Eldar, Dark Angels, Dark Future, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, the 40k device, Dwarfs Crossed Hammer logo, 'Eavy Metal, Epic, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, the Games Workshop logo, Games Workshop, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Grey Knight, Hammer of Sigmar, Horned Rat logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor device , Khorne, the Khorne device, Kislev, Kroot, Leman Russ, Mordheim, Necron, Necromunda, Nurgle, Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork Skull devices, Skaven, Skaven logos, Slaanesh, Slaanesh logo, Slottabase, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapter logos, Space Wolves, Sisters of Battle, Steel Legion, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Vampire Count logo, Von Carstein, Von Carstein logo, Warmaster, Warhammer, White Dwarf, Ogre Kingdoms and all associated marks, names, characters, illustrations and images from the Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 universes are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2004, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world, Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved.

Emperor's Grandchildren and all associated marks, names characters, illustrations and images are © James H (Except for the ones already © Games Workshop). This was downloaded from www.emperors-grandchildren.tk, the official website for the Emperor's Grandchildren Space Marines.


End file.
